I Meet The Digidestined
by AQ
Summary: UPDATED 07/05/03!! *CH 9* SORATO: sora has come to help the digidestined fight the evil, but she has a deep dark secret that only she knows... R&R please!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Although I've said that this is a rewrite of Season 02, the Digidestined have never seen Sora Takenouchi before in their whole lives prior to this fic. Just letting yall know so there won't be any confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I've heard a lot about them and their adventures, and wanted to meet them. So I packed my bags and headed to Odaiba, to meet the famous gang of kids who called themselves the Digidestined.  
  
After settling sown at my new apartment, one night I walked into a concert. And there I saw one of them. Yamato Ishida. I stayed and listened, and afterwards, I followed him to his friend's garage, where he and his band rehearse. Tomorrow I would talk to him.  
  
It was a Saturday. I walked to the place, and heard the music. I leaned next to a wall and waited for them to finish a song. When they stopped, I clapped slowly. They all turned.  
  
"Yamato Ishida. It's a pleasure."  
  
"Oh, you must be a fan, right?" Matt said. "That was 'Stop'. Would you like to hear some more, uh.?"  
  
"Sora Takenouchi. I take it you're busy. I'll wait."  
  
So I stayed to listen to a few of their songs. I never thought that the Teenage Wolves were that good. After the rehearsal, Matt came up to me.  
  
"So, Sora, right? You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm just visiting. I live in Houston."  
  
"Well, you seem to know who I am. Are you coming to my upcoming concert?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Maybe you would join me and the rest of the group afterwards. You know, hang out."  
  
"Uh-huh. Ok. See you Tuesday, then. By the way, who's coming?"  
  
"The band and a couple of my friends form high school. You'll like them. They're great."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Yeah. Bye!"  
  
I waved. So I would meet them all.  
  
On Tuesday I went to the concert, and afterwards I met up Matt and his band and went to find the others. They were already at the café. Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, and Mimi Tachikawa. They were just as Centarumon described them. We chatted for some time and then ordered. They seemed rather nice.  
  
After that I was saying goodbye to Matt.  
  
"I had a wonderful time." I said.  
  
"Well, maybe we could do this again sometime."  
  
"Sure."  
  
We were both silent for a while.  
  
"How come Joe didn't come?"  
  
"You already know Joe? You two met?"  
  
"Oh, no, we didn't meet."  
  
"Then how do you know?"  
  
"I know more than you think."  
  
Matt was surprised. But he quickly regained himself.  
  
"How would you like to tell us why you're really here?"  
  
"I'd love that. When?"  
  
"Tomorrow evening, at the park?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
On my way to my place, I saw someone. She had her back to me, and she had long blue hair. I knew who she was - Arukenimon. I hid in the shadows and listened.  
  
"I'm tired of all those Digidestined kids messing up our mission." She was saying. "I'll have to destroy them once and for all. If you want to have something done, you have to do it yourself."  
  
She made attack plans, talking to someone in the shadows. I couldn't see his face, but I knew that he was Mummymon. I went back to my apartment and thought quickly. There was no way that I could warn them tonight - I haven't met all of them yet. I decided to call it a night. There was precious little I could for them from here.  
  
That night I couldn't sleep. What if they won't buy my backup story? Then what? There is no way I could tell them the truth. They must never know who I really am. My cell phone rang, and I answered it. The familiar buzzing sound filled my ears, and I knew exactly what I had to do.  
  
I got up and got my notebook computer from its travel case. Upon hitting the power button, the screen went blue. The little numbers flashed on the screen, and for a while I didn't know what they meant. But then, one by one, they started to make sense.  
  
"Sora, is that you?"  
  
"Of course it's me. What's going on?"  
  
"An update, from your parents."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'll put them through."  
  
I sighed. I hated this way of communication. But that was the only way to communicate from the digital world. And I also knew that unless it was something very important, my parents would never use it.  
  
My mother came online.  
  
"Sora, darling, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine."  
  
"How's the mission?"  
  
"Fine. You have an update for me?"  
  
"Yes, listen closely. I'm reassigning the command of the port to LD."  
  
"We don't have to use code names. We're in a private chat room, you know that."  
  
"That is yet another thing. One of the Digidestined from Japan is a hacker. His name is Koushiro Izumi. Computer connections expert."  
  
"I think I can handle a little hacker."  
  
"We will monitor your progress. And Sora, dear, don't get too close to them. You know that is not meant to be."  
  
"Like I ever even thought about that. They are nothing more than pawns in our plan, like you said."  
  
"Yes, of course. And keep an eye on the hacker."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The link went dead.  
  
Good old mum. Always keeping an eye on things. I wondered if they were watching me right now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, as I went to breakfast, I thought about the best way to tell them about everything. Then I went to the rendezvous. No one was there yet, but soon they all showed up - Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru Takashi, Hikari Kamiya, Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue and Iori Hida.  
  
After being introduced to everyone, I cut straight to the chase.  
  
"Arukenimon is planning an offensive against you. I have a hunch she'll go for the younger kids first."  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Kari asked.  
  
"How do you know about Arukenimon?" Miyako 'Yolei' said.  
  
I looked around and said, "Listen, I know who you guys are. I know what you've been doing, and I know all about the Digiworld. Although I'm not part of your group of Digidestined, I would like to help you."  
  
"I say she's in," Matt said.  
  
"I agree," said Tai.  
  
"I think the best thing to do right now is for you all to stay together. Then you could look after one another." I told the younger kids.  
  
"Just how do you know so much about us, anyway?" Cody asked me.  
  
I ignored the question. I knew something was wrong. Ken was not here.  
  
"Where's Ken? Did you tell him about this?" I asked, looking around the faces of the Digidestined.  
  
"We told him to come, but he didn't want to. I can't understand why." Daisuke 'Davis' told me.  
  
I jumped down from the top of the slide I was sitting on.  
  
"I think Ken might be the first target. Arukenimon knows that he doesn't hang out a lot with you."  
  
"Right!" said TK. "Come on, guys! Let's go warn him!"  
  
We took the train to Ken's house, which was on the other side of the river. When we finally got there, his mother opened the door.  
  
"Hell, Mrs. Ichijoji, is Ken home?"  
  
"Of course. Come in. I'll call him. He's probably in his room."  
  
We waited in the living room, and after a while Ken appeared. He was surprised to see all of us, and we went into his room.  
  
"Why did you come?" he asked.  
  
"I have to warn you," I said. "Arukenimon is planning to destroy the Digidestined in the real world."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sora Takenouchi. I know all about you. You are in more danger than the rest."  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked me.  
  
I stopped talking and took a deep breath.  
  
"Arukenimon will destroy everyone except Ken."  
  
"What have I got that she needs?" Ken asked.  
  
"Try to remember. It was the day your Digivice turned into a D-3."  
  
  
  
F L A S H B A C K  
  
Ken was in the digital world, in the desert. Wormmon, his partner, was beside him. The little Digivice was in Ken's fist; he was staring at it, wondering what it all meant. Suddenly the wind picked up. The dust on the ground beside his feet swirled into a tornado, and he had to shield his eyes from the force of the little particles beating around his body. He felt a piercing pain in the back of his neck, and let out a scream. The Digivice tumbled from his hand and into a small puddle at his feet. He sank to his knees and stared down into the water. The Digivice at the bottom started to change shape, until it transformed into a larger model. Picking the D-3 from the water, Ken looked at the little screen.  
  
  
  
E N D F L A S H B A C K  
  
"One of those dark spores is still inside you."  
  
"So. is that what Arukenimon wants? My dark spore?"  
  
I nodded. "She wants to implant dark spores from you into children all over Japan," I said. "Whatever you do, don't let Arukenimon catch Ken. All of you should stick together."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"What should we do next?" Mimi asked me.  
  
"For now you'll just have to stick together and sit tight."  
  
"What if Arukenimon will change plans?" Tai asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Leave that part of the mission to me," I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
I started my work the next day. Looking like a tourist, I traveled around Odaiba, searching for Arukenimon, and her partner in crime, Mummymon. I didn't gather much from the trip, except a brief conversation they had in a café. They were disguised as rich people, under the impression of having lunch. I pretended to study the menu, but in fact I listened closely to the couple sitting a table away from me.  
  
"We have to catch the kids and use them as bait for the carrier. And if he resists, we'll threaten to kill them."  
  
"The boss said nothing about killing them!"  
  
"I'll take care of the boss. Go."  
  
Mummymon got up and walked out.  
  
I ordered a coke and paid the waiter. Then I got on the first bus back to my apartment. Then I dialed up Tai's home number. He picked up on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tai? It's Sora."  
  
"How did you know my number?"  
  
"There's always the phone book. Anyway, I have an update on the you-know- what. Call the others for a meeting at your place in an hour."  
  
I did not wait for him to answer. I hung up and started to get ready. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I wuz not getting many reviews for this fic!!! What's up with that?? If there's something wrong, pls email me at anniki2003@aol.com !!! ^_^  
  
Well, onto the fic!! Hope u like this chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or its characters, just this fic and all the ideas in it!!!  
  
I Meet The Digidestined  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I met up with the other Digidestined an hour later at the Kamiya residence. Everyone was already there, so we started the meeting immediately. I told them what I've heard at the café.  
  
"Now, more then ever, you all have to look out for each other," I addressed the younger kids. They nodded in agreement.  
  
"I have an idea, everyone," said Yolei.  
  
"What is it?" Davis asked her.  
  
"I'm getting there!" she shouted back at him.  
  
"Anyway," she continued in her normal tone, "we all could sleep over at each others houses every night. Then, if Arukenimon decides to attack us, then we'll all be together to fight back, am I right, Sora?"  
  
All eyes were on me. I didn't know how I became the leader of this group of Digidestined, I didn't even want to. But now they were all staring at me, waiting for my answer.  
  
"Something wrong, Sora?" Matt asked me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"No, I'm fine," I told him, and then faced the others. "Ok, until we come up with another plan, we'll stick with Yolei's suggestion."  
  
The room was full of noise all at once. It seemed as if everyone was talking.  
  
"Well, what about while we are at school?" TK asked above the din.  
  
"That's not a problem. You all go to the same school, right?"  
  
"Except Ken," Kari said.  
  
"I'm sure that Arukenimon won't attack in a public place, besides there will be others who would take care of him."  
  
I looked around and met Ken's gaze.  
  
"Will you handle it?" I asked him.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
"Good. Are there any more questions?" I looked around the room. Even if I didn't ask to be a leader, I might as well accept the role. After all, I had volunteered for this mission.  
  
After the meeting, Matt walked me home. We were standing outside the door to my apartment.  
  
"Sora? Just be careful," he told me.  
  
"Don't worry," I smiled. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Hey, just in case, ah.here's my cell number. If you ever need anything."  
  
"Thanks. So I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Goodnight, Matt."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
I paused in the doorway, and looked back at Matt. He was looking back at me. I smiled again and went inside. Plopping down on the couch, I realized this mission was getting the better of me. And then my legs let me know how tired I really was. After a hot bath, I was getting ready to sleep. And then I heard the cell phone.  
  
"That must be mom," I wondered out aloud, picking it up, expecting the buzzing sound again. But instead I heard something else. It sounded like a chirping bird. I haven't' heard that signal for at least a month. Now what did they want?  
  
I tiredly got up and walked over to the computer on my desk. The screen was flashing green highlights on a pink background. I read the message over and over again, shocked and surprised at the same time.  
  
"No. It can't be." I tried to reassure myself, but I knew that it was true. "It can't be." I breathed one final time before I got back into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. Although it was hot outside, I was freezing. And the chill that ran repeatedly up and down my back blocked out all thoughts except one.  
  
"I won't back out," I told myself fiercely before I closed my eyes, determined to sleep.  
  
The next day I wandered around the city, partly sightseeing, shopping and watching out for Arukenimon. She didn't show up and neither did any digimon. I reported it to my friends later, at TK's house. Mimi offered to take me on a shopping spree with her tomorrow afternoon, and I agreed. The younger kids would be in the digital world, and Matt would have to rehearse with his band. Later, we were talking on the phone, as neither of us had anything to do.  
  
"Sora," Matt was saying, "I've only known you for a couple of days, and there's so much I still don't know about you. How about we get together some time?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. There are some things I don't know about you, too."  
  
"But how did you know about the Digiworld in the first place?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda complicated. Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh, I see.so, is Tuesday evening good?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't really know. What would you like to do?"  
  
"Oh, anything would be ok."  
  
"Ok. I'll pick you up at eight."  
  
"All right, bye, see you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I knew that mom warned not to get close to any of them, but it was just an innocent get together. It's not as if this date would change anything. Out of boredom, and maybe because I needed fashion advice, I called Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, hi, it's me, Sora."  
  
"Hey! What's going on?"  
  
"Well, I just," I started to say, but Mimi cut me off.  
  
"Oh, my god, you're going out with Matt!" she practically screamed into the phone.  
  
"How did you know he asked me?"  
  
"It was too obvious. Come on, you seriously haven't noticed the way he looked at you?"  
  
"Mimi," but she interrupted again.  
  
"What are you going to wear?"  
  
"I was kinda hoping you'd help me."  
  
"Yeah, sure. What kind of date is it?"  
  
"Just a regular outing."  
  
"Matt's a great guy," Mimi said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Have you heard him sing?"  
  
"He's pretty good."  
  
"And he's hot!" we both giggled. "I'm so glad we share the same opinion! I bet we have the same taste in clothes, too."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet."  
  
"Oh, yea. I'm sure we'll have tons of fun!"  
  
"Good, then. See you!"  
  
"Bye!" Mimi giggled and hung up.  
  
**************************************************************** Well, pls review and tell me what u thought about this one chapter!!! If I get some good feedback from yall, I'll post the next chapter very soon!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!! Sorry for the wait, but I had to update my other fics -_-uu well newayz, hope u enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters. wud I be writing fan fiction on it if I did????? -_-u On to the fic, and enjoy!!!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I Meet the Digidestined By Anime Queen  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I was thinking that I am getting in deeper in social activities with the Digidestined instead of focusing on the mission. Just as I was about to pick up the phone and call Matt back saying that I couldn't make it to our 'date', when I happened to look out of the window. My room had a great view, but a certain landmark seemed bizarre and out of place on the Odaiba skyline. A control spire stood tall and menacing to my surprised eyes.  
  
"But how?" I asked myself, "And why?"  
  
Picking up my cell phone, I dialed Matt's number.  
  
"Matt? Hi, it's me."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"There's something very weird going on. I see a control spire. How can one exist in the real world?"  
  
"I thought you know everything."  
  
"Matt, this is no time to kid around. Tell the others, and hurry!"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I have an engagement with Mimi."  
  
"Ok. Where is it?"  
  
"It's near your dad's TV station."  
  
"You know about my dad too?"  
  
"Matt, listen. Don't pretend not to care, because I know you do. Now please hurry! This can't be good."  
  
"I'm on it. See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up and checked my appearance in the mirror. I looked good enough. Soon I was waiting for my friend at the entrance to the building where my apartment was. Mimi was a little late.  
  
"I had to do an errand for my mom," she apologized.  
  
"That's ok," I told her. "What should we do first?"  
  
"How about the mall?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure," I replied.  
  
We both giggled. Mimi might be a little obsessed with clothes, but I had to admit that she had a great taste in fashion. We agreed on most styles, and I had a great time.  
  
"So, Sora. What are you going to wear on your date with Matt?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't really know, what should I?"  
  
"Hey, check out this turquoise suit!" Mimi was pointing to flowing pants and matching top.  
  
"No, it has to be casual," I said, looking around. "How about this?" I was holding a denim outfit. "It looks ok."  
  
"Go on, try it on!"  
  
A few minutes later, I came out of the fitting room.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"It's great!"  
  
"Do you think I should buy it?" I asked my friend as I was admiring myself in the mirror. I owned one like this back home, but then again, my mother lent me her credit card, and I had to admit that I wanted to look good when I would go out with Matt.  
  
"I'm getting it," I told Mimi and she waited for me while I paid for my new clothes.  
  
"Now what?" I asked her when we were back  
  
"Let's do lunch," she told me, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Starving," I agreed, suddenly realizing just how hungry I really was.  
  
We found a small café and ordered.  
  
"So why exactly did you come to Japan?" she asked me as we bit down into our food.  
  
"Well."  
  
We were interrupted by the ringing of Mimi's cell phone. And I was glad, too. This was one question my parents overlooked when they have sent me on this mission. They figured no one would care. But apparently, Mimi did. I waited politely for her to finish her conversation.  
  
"That was TK," she informed me when she ended the call. "The meeting tonight will be at the Kamiyas' residence."  
  
"Again?" I arched my eyebrows, hoping that she would start another subject. But she didn't. She just shrugged.  
  
"Anyways, why are you here?" she looked at me expectantly.  
  
"I. uh. used to go to the same school with Michael when we were young," I blurted out, hoping that she would buy it.  
  
"Really? So you know Michael, too, then?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
In truth, I only knew Michael by his reputation as a Digidestined.  
  
"I didn't know he ever lived in Houston." she shrugged again.  
  
I decided to drop the subject.  
  
"So how are you and Tai doing?" I asked her slowly.  
  
"Me and Tai? How did you know?"  
  
"Same way as you did with me and Matt," I replied slyly. "Let's just say there were signs."  
  
"Well, we have been kinda going out, but."  
  
"You do like him, though, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, he's so sensitive and caring. He's perfect."  
  
Mimi sighed. I wished I could have the kind of life they all had. I wished I was this carefree, and not worrying about exposing my secret. But I remembered I have chosen this life. And therefore, I had to live it, and make the best of it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well please please review!!!!! ^_^ I guess at the pace I'm going here, I'll post up the chapter pretty soon, judging by my previously set standards -_- u Review please!!!! Yall who reviewed, want you to know I love you!!!! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

I Meet the Digidestined  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Oh well, so much for my early update promise. but wotever, enjoy and please review!! ^_^ I want to know how you think I can improve this to make it more enjoyable, or any mistakes I've made. I'll leave that up to yall tho.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, ok?? Now on to the story!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When we arrived at Tai's, everyone was already there.  
  
"Anybody care to watch a movie?" someone sang out as we walked through the door. There were shouts of 'yeah' and 'all right' from everybody, so Tai put on a movie from his collection, about a young girl who had to live in captivity. But at least, I had chosen to do this. I picked this life. And now I have to live it to the fullest. Partly because I couldn't go back now, not when I had come this far.  
  
At the end, Tai was comforting Mimi in the kitchen, as she was crying at the way the film finished. Izzy and Yolei retreated to the computer, Kari, Davis and TK were chatting on the couch, Ken and Cody were out on the balcony, and Matt was no where to be seen. I decided to find him.  
  
"Hey," I said when I saw him standing alone in the hallway. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Come, on, you can tell me."  
  
"I've been thinking.about the control spire. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Want to know what I think?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I think Arukenimon is planning an attack in the real world. And the control spire serves two purposes: to control evil Digimon, and to stop our Digimon from digivolving."  
  
"Whoa, you think so?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Then," Matt said thoughtfully, "by seeing where the control spires are, we can say there's going to be am attack."  
  
"Yeah, but when there will a lot, we wouldn't know in which area to expect an assault."  
  
"In which case, it's better to destroy them."  
  
We both fell silent.  
  
"Our date is still on, right?" he asked me a little while later.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang in the room. Tai's voice floated into the hall as he answered it.  
  
"Hello?. yes. oh, hi, Jun."  
  
Matt rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't tell her I'm here!" he whispered urgently.  
  
"Sorry, Jun, but he isn't here. ok. bye."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Who was that?" I asked Tai.  
  
"Jun Motomiya. Davis's older sister," he told me. "Matt tries to avoid her any way he can."  
  
"Is she one of your fans, Matt?"  
  
"I guess so," he replied, looking down.  
  
"So how about helping us fix dinner?" Tai asked us as he tried, unsuccessfully, to open a bottle of soda.  
  
"All you have to do is ask," Matt went over to Tai's side and twisted the top off with ease.  
  
"Hey, Matt, I didn't know you were handy in the kitchen!" Mimi exclaimed, as she passed him the phone.  
  
"What do you guys want?" he shouted into the living room, so everyone could hear him.  
  
"Usual!" they all shouted in unison.  
  
Matt dialed Hubert's Pizza, the official pizza place the Digidestined always ate at.  
  
"Yeah, three extra large pizzas with extra cheese, and any other toppings you guys have."  
  
Tai gave him a curious look.  
  
"What?" he shrugged and plopped down on the couch.  
  
Tai sat down next to him, and Mimi and I followed the boys.  
  
"Is that what you always do for dinner at your place?" Mimi asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah, since Dad's not even home anymore," he replied quietly.  
  
"It must be hard, with only your dad around," I said. But what would I know? My folks have always been there for me. I couldn't imagine not having them there with me all the time.  
  
Matt looked down. "It was pretty rough, but we pull through."  
  
I did not say anything. What was I supposed to say to other peoples' problems? I was no good at these things. I decided to change the subject.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow, guys?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. What's up?"  
  
"I thought we could all hang together."  
  
"Yeah, but us younger kids have to go to the Digiworld," Kari said.  
  
"But us older kids are free!" Mimi said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, so let's do lunch!" Tai proposed.  
  
"Sounds good. Everybody in?"  
  
"Yeah, let's do it!"  
  
The pizza arrived, and Tai paid for it with his parents' money they left him for the time they were traveling. We engaged in pleasant chat until there was no more pizza left. Then everyone was getting ready to leave. I walked as far as I could with the group. Davis went to sleep over at Ken's house, just in case Arukenimon would strike.  
  
I couldn't help feeling good about my newfound friends. Even if it was against the rules. 'What am I thinking?' I scolded myself as I walked beside Matt on the sidewalk. The gentle breeze played with my hair, blowing it into my face. 'I am not of this world. I mustn't get attached to it. What if I couldn't go home after this mission is over?' The thought of not being able to return terrified me.  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. I was thinking about Matt. True, he was popular and hot. But my mother's words burned fresh in my mind: "It's not meant to be. Don't get too close to them."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Matt: Spill the beans already, I can't fall in love with Sora if I don't know what the whole deal with her is!!!!!!! _!!!  
  
Anime Queen: Oh yes you can, and you will!!!  
  
Matt: I have the right to know what kind of weirdo I'm gonna be stuck with!!  
  
Anime Queen: She's not a weirdo, she's. *whispers something in Matt's ear*  
  
Matt: Ohhh. so she's.  
  
Anime Queen: *clamps hand over his mouth* Shut up!! *to the people watching:* hehe, wouldn't want a spoiler, now, would yall? ^_^  
  
Matt: Yeah, and since she forgot to say it, I will: Please review, and make sure to give her some constructive criticism because I think all the author praise is getting to her head. 


	6. Chapter 6

I Meet the Digidestined  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hey all!! I'm back and on an updating roll!! But that's cuz I've been slacking off, and I'd like to make it up to yall ^_^ So please enjoy, and don't forget to review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Now on to the story!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I was getting ready to go out to lunch. Matt was supposed to pick me up in fifteen minutes. I wore my favorite outfit - a pair of jeans and a tight top. I put on a touch of makeup and arranged my hair in a ponytail. I heard the horn of Matt's car downstairs, and hurriedly left the apartment.  
  
On his way, Matt has already picked up Tai and Sora, and throughout our journey we picked up Izzy. Jou and Mimi arrived at the designated meeting place together in Jou brother's car. Once everyone met up, we decided to go to a restaurant which Mimi said was her favorite. It was Italian.  
  
"You know, this might be the only place where we can get Italian food!" Mimi exclaimed through a mouthful of pasta.  
  
"Then it might be the only one in Japan!" Tai joked.  
  
"Yeah," I added, "when it comes to places of entertainment, Mimi knows them all."  
  
"You don't have to say it like that," Mimi said quietly, but she smiled. I noticed that she liked getting attention. She giggled and flashed a smile at Tai, who grinned and they held each others gaze for a moment. They are really in love, I thought to myself. And then I looked at Matt. He looked so handsome, with his hair shining in the light, and every time he smiled. What am I thinking? I scolded myself. Didn't everyone back home tell me not to get any ideas? I sighed. Why did I choose this mission? I kept asking myself. But then the answer came as easily as the question: I wanted to help the Digidestined.  
  
"So, Matt," I looked up at him. "When is your next concert?"  
  
"We're trying to get things together for next week."  
  
"Next week, huh? Have you got a big program?"  
  
"Well, it will be bigger than anything we've done so far, but I guess it'll only last an hour or so."  
  
"New songs?" Mimi chirped in.  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Hey, you'll spoil your surprise!" Matt laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see," he added mysteriously.  
  
We paid the bill, and headed outside. Matt dropped off Tai, Sora and Izzy at their respective houses, and then he pulled up in front of my apartment building.  
  
"So, are you coming to Izzy's?"  
  
"Yeah, and I guess I'll see you tonight, then," I told Matt as I was getting out of his car.  
  
"I'll pick you up at around seven," he replied and drove off.  
  
I had a couple of hours to get ready, but I just relaxed in front of the television and closed my eyes, trying to sort out my thoughts as they were coming to me. What if I failed? I would never get to head another mission. And what if I couldn't get home? I shuddered. To be stuck here, of all places, was something inconceivable.  
  
I packed up some accessories and an extra change of clothes into an overnight bag, and then arranged my hair into pigtails. Smiling at my reflection in the mirror, I almost forgot about the real mission. Almost.  
  
Matt was late, so everyone was already feeling quite at home by the time we have arrived. Grabbing some chips, I plopped down on the couch next to Mimi.  
  
"Hey Sora," she greeted me. She didn't sound her usual bouncy self.  
  
"Hi. What's going on?"  
  
"It doesn't get more boring than this," she sighed. "All happy times do come to an end, I'm afraid."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Mimi wasn't usually like this. Tonight, it was as if her very life force was drained away. I gave Tai a curious glance as he walked by us.  
  
"She's been like this all evening," he told me quietly, taking a seat opposite her.  
  
"Mimi, what happened?" I asked gently.  
  
"I guess I could tell you two. I'm going back to New York."  
  
Mimi lowered her head. I could tell she was trying to avoid Tai's surprised stare. Just when things between them were starting to look up, Mimi had to leave again.  
  
"So when are you coming back?" Tai asked her, his eyes full of hope.  
  
"I'm leaving Odaiba for good," she whispered, just loud enough for Tai to hear. And then she looked up. "I'm not coming back, Tai. I'm sorry."  
  
She turned her head away, and slowly got up from the couch and from the room. I looked over at Tai. He sat in his chair immobile, a spaced out look on his face. I followed Mimi into the hallway.  
  
"Mimi?" I called out to her, as I saw her leaning on a wall. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped as I saw the tear marks on her cheeks.  
  
"My parents." she started weakly, and then her voice broke. She tried again, louder this time, "My parents think I would be better off in New York. They told me Odaiba's no place for someone like me. They want to enroll me into an expensive fashion school." her voice trailed off, and she wiped at her eyes with her fingers. I didn't say anything, so she continued.  
  
"And Tai. I would never see him again. Just when it was finally getting better."  
  
"Tai would understand," I told her quietly.  
  
"But it would never work out that way!" she sobbed.  
  
I came up to the crying girl and put my arms around her shoulders.  
  
"You'll find a way," I told her quietly as she calmed down and hugged me back. I produced a tissue from my pocket and the thankfully dabbed at her eyes with it.  
  
"I'm going to fix myself up in the bathroom," she said with a small smile, "And Sora? Thanks."  
  
I left the hallway, thinking about what Mimi said. Why was she thanking me? I didn't even do anything. Maybe this isn't so bad, after all. Even if I won't be able to go home, then maybe. I mentally slapped myself. I can't possibly be thinking that I could live in this world! I do not belong. And then another terrifying theory occurred to me. What if I didn't belong anywhere?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well, this was full of Michi, but hey, I needed that out of the way! I'm getting impatient about the Sorato too, guys, and I promise it's coming soon!!! And I'd love to hear your comments!!! Review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

I Meet the Digidestined  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Back from the break with another chappie!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. That's the way I make them, nowadays, short and sweet.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
That evening, we ate in silence. Matt and I sat on the couch, neither of us really hungry.  
  
"I can't believe Mimi's leaving so soon," Matt told me, shaking his head. "I was hoping she's stay longer."  
  
"Yeah," I had nothing more to say.  
  
"How long will you be staying here, Sora?"  
  
"I don't know, but it will be long enough."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So do you go to the digiworld a lot?"  
  
"Not really. The younger kids can handle it. And besides, I have to rehearse a lot with my band."  
  
"So you don't really see Gabumon, then?"  
  
"No. I miss him, though. I owe him a lot, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know." And I really did know. I knew almost everything about them.  
  
"Well, we'd better call it a day. Good night, Sora," he said, standing up.  
  
"Good night, Matt."  
  
That night I shared the living room with the girls. I curled up in my sleeping bag, and suddenly wished that Matt was right here with me.  
  
"Where did that come from?" I asked myself, confused. "Have I started having feelings for one of them now?" I sighed. My mother warned me. First I only wanted to help them, now I was falling for Yamato Ishida. But I couldn't stop thinking about him. The way his eyes looked into mine when we talked, the way his hair fell over his eyes, everything about him was just so appealing. I found myself hoping that he felt the same for me.  
  
"Why would he even want me?" I contradicted myself, but it was futile to reason with my heart. I fell asleep and dreamt about him.  
  
The next morning I slept late. The younger kids were already gone, and Mimi was putting on her make up when I woke up.  
  
"Hey Sora!" she greeted me cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, good morning," I yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's nine o'clock."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" And I started getting out of the sleeping bag, searching the floor for my clothes and toiletries.  
  
"Hey, chill out. I only woke up an hour ago."  
  
"Well that makes me feel much better," I replied sarcastically before heading to the bathroom.  
  
I got dressed and brushed my teeth. Then I went into the kitchen to see what there was to eat. Tai was already eating cereal, sitting across from Mimi at the table.  
  
"Good morning, Tai," I greeted him as I sat down next to Mimi.  
  
"Hey Sora, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, and you?"  
  
"Me too."  
  
Izzy came into the kitchen a little while later. To our surprise, he was the only one of us wide awake.  
  
"How do you do it, Izzy?" Mimi asked him, looking him in the eye. "I know you stayed up late with Yolei last night, so how do you do it?"  
  
He regarded her with a look that said 'I have no idea what you're talking about'. Mimi sighed. And then she smiled at something behind me. I turned in my chair to see, and my heart gave a leap. Yamato walked through the doorway, a sleepy look on his face, running his fingers through his tousled hair.  
  
"Hiya," he looked everyone in the eye and smiled.  
  
"Hey Matt," I said cheerfully.  
  
"Where'd everyone go?" he asked no one in particular, making his way towards the counter to pour himself orange juice.  
  
"The younger kids left," Tai told him.  
  
I caught Mimi's eye and she gave me a meaningful glance and winked. I smiled back. Eversince I've arrived in Odaiba, Mimi and I have been great. I almost felt like she was my best friend.  
  
"My mother would probably kill me if she knew the thoughts in my head right now!" I screamed at myself, but that was the way I really felt. In a way I was glad that she was leaving - I wouldn't get closer to her anymore than this, possibly we'll even drift farther apart. But in a way I was sad.  
  
"Look at me think this way about a person I barely know!"  
  
I laughed out loud, and everyone looked at me. I just shook my head.  
  
"I'd better go," Mimi announced, keeping eye contact with Tai all the time. They both got up and after saying their goodbyes, left.  
  
"I should be going too," I stood up and took my bowl to the sink.  
  
Matt moved to dump his orange juice at the same time, and our hands touched briefly. I tried to pretend as if everything was normal, but inside I was burning up. It felt so wonderful, even if it was only for a brief moment. Again, the logical part of my brain told me I was crazy. I couldn't start anything with them, I was merely here to help, not get involved. I sighed, and went into the living room to pack up my things.  
  
When I was ready, I went to find Izzy.  
  
"I guess I'm leaving now," I said after knocking into his room.  
  
"That's fine," he said, turning away from his computer and waiting for me to say something else.  
  
"I don't want to keep you," I said, nodding at the computer. "Bye, and thanks!"  
  
I left him to his affairs and proceeded to the front door. Matt was leaning on the wall next to it, and he looked up at me as I approached.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you to your place," he smiled and held the door open for me.  
  
"Thank you," I replied politely as we stepped out. We walked in silence a couple of blocks.  
  
"What's wrong, Matt?" I asked after a while. From the tapes of them in the digital world, I recognized the way he looked when he was worried or thinking about something.  
  
"It's the control spires," he sighed. "The younger kids don't seem to be handling them that well."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"If only there was some way of getting our Digimon in the real world," he didn't finish the sentence, but we both knew what he meant.  
  
"They still won't be able to digivolve, you know that."  
  
He hung his head, but after a while, he looked me in the eye.  
  
"So what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"I meant, are you also a Digidestined?"  
  
"Well I guess you could say that."  
  
"Do you have a partner Digimon?"  
  
"Biyomon." I nodded.  
  
"I just realized that I don't know anything about you."  
  
But I know everything about you, I added in my mind, but didn't dare to say that aloud.  
  
We've reached the door to my apartment now, and we were just standing there, neither of us knowing what to say.  
  
"I... ah..."  
  
I looked into his face as he just stood there with his mouth half open, trying to say something. The daylight played off his golden hair and made his brilliant blue eyes sparkle even more than usual. He took a step closer, and after hesitating a little, another one. We were so close I could smell his aftershave, and feel his breath on my face. He leaned in slightly, and now our lips were so close that even the slightest movement on our part would result in...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dammit, I'm sorry guys!! I really wanted to post up the next part, but it ended up as being a cliffhanger! I seem to be getting too fond of them, and that's not a very good thing, is it? And also, next chapter is the one where you find out the truth about Sora! So don't forget to inspire me with your wonderful reviews!! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

I Meet the Digidestined  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Here it is, guys, we made it!! No, not the end! This fic will be loooong! But we made it to the revelation chapter! The revelation of Sora's true identity! ^_^ Enjoy, and don't forget to leave comments that I love so much!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, you happy? *impatient to get to the fic*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8 (the revelation chapter)  
  
Previously, on I Meet the Digidestined, (the cliff hanger!! ^_^ ) Sorry guys, but I got writers block that moment -_-u Well newayz, here's a little summary just before I left off:  
  
Matt walked Sora home after the sleep over at Izzy's, and they were just saying their goodbyes as...  
  
Suddenly, Matt leaned sharply forward. His lips were pressing hard on mine, and for a moment I was surprised at Matt's passion. But as the kiss deepened, I opened my mouth and let his tongue inside. I brought up my arms around his neck as my bag fell to the ground at my feet. His hands were tightly locked on my waist, and he continued to kiss me more hungrily than ever. My mind went cloudy when his hand slipped up my back under my shirt so I could no longer think about my parents and my world back home. I responded to his kisses with equal vigor, never once loosing my grip on his neck.  
  
Reluctantly, we pulled apart for air, but still holding each other. The little voice inside my head was nagging again, spoiling the moment. I longed for him to lean in and kiss me again, and looked into his face. He seemed worried about something, and I gave him a questioning look.  
  
"That was... ok, wasn't it?" he whispered.  
  
I nodded and brushed some loose strands of hair from my eyes. Then I looked at Matt again. He was smiling.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I smiled back at him, and he nodded.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
After looking into my eyes for a second, he turned around to head out of the building. I picked up my bag and took the elevator to my floor. Opening the door, I threw everything onto the couch and broke down into the worst kind of hyperactivity. I could not believe it - Yamato Ishida - the rock star - and me, a nobody, or at least in this world and time. I would phone Mimi, but chances were she's already left.  
  
I could not deny it any longer: I broke the rules - I fell in love with Yamato. Now there was only one option left for me - tell my mother. I looked up at the cloudless blue sky, and felt slightly homesick. Somewhere among the blue color was my home, possibly many miles away from Earth, or at least that was as much as I was able to pick up in my astronomy class. The little beeping noise coming from my laptop brought me out of my reverie, and I hurried to see what they had for me now.  
  
The familiar blue digits sprawled across the whole screen as I opened the message. For once I was grateful that System Base kept ISC, earlier knows as the World Wide Web. Without it, it would have been impossible to study Earth before the Annihilation. And it would be impossible to communicate with our agents living on Earth, like me, for the while it takes to do an in-depth study.  
  
A long list of characters appeared on the screen, and I took the time to read through all of them. In a way, it was kind of old-fashioned to use code, but then again, you never know who might be watching.  
  
I smiled and read the attachment they sent along with the mail. It was basically the same list of rules and prohibitions I had to memorize before I was allowed to travel to Earth to help prevent the Annihilation. Good old Mom, always trying to look after me.  
  
I sighed. Convincing my mother that I'll be fine wasn't going to be an easy task. Having never visited Earth herself, she had terrible premonitions about life here. Especially in the past, which she referred to as 'uncivilized'. As for myself, I couldn't see a thing that was unnatural about this world or its inhabitants. I laughed out loud - 'inhabitants'? Aren't they people, human beings just like us, our ancestors?  
  
Cutting straight to the chase, I gathered up my courage and removed my digi- device from a pocket in my pants. I walked over to the computer, and soon felt the familiar feeling of breaking down into digital data. It felt like being tickled all over, until I was quite dizzy. The next thing I remembered was feeling a sharp pain in my side.  
  
I opened my eyes, realizing with annoyance that I have passed out. I averted my attention to my aching side, and realized that I landed over a tree root sticking from the ground. Slowly straightening myself the right way up, I almost jumped out of my skin at seeing a pink animal at my feet. I soon came to my senses and gathered up the little mass of fur in my arms.  
  
"Biyomon, I missed you!" I stroked its feathers gently.  
  
"Nice to finally see you Sora," Biyomon replied, but then pulled away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I broke rule number one, Bi, I have to tell my mother," I explained while standing up and brushing the dust off my regular silver body suit.  
  
"Sora... well, you hold the crest of love, I guess I can't blame you."  
  
"Uh-huh..." I nodded. "Do you think she'll be mad?"  
  
"No, she's just going to freak out, and most likely be miserable for the rest of her life."  
  
"Well, that's her problem," I suddenly snapped. "She knew this could happen, and how was I supposed to know? Huh?"  
  
"There's no reason to get mad, Sor, she really cares about you, you know it was hard for her to let you go."  
  
"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just..."  
  
"... hard?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We've reached the communications center now, and were waiting for them to open the gates. It's surprising how the landscape suddenly changed from lush forest to an overbuilt city. The only city in the digital world to contain the means necessary to reach home. We were stopped at the gates, but it took the workers only a moment to identify me, and soon I was up in the communications chamber. I sighed and looked at Biyomon for support. She gave me a thumbs up, and smiled. I punched in the frequency code and waited until they've received my message.  
  
"Sora, honey, I was wondering when you would be so gracious as to call home," Mrs. Takenouchi's face floated in midair right in front of my face.  
  
"Hi mom," I tried to look cheerful, but she knew me too well to buy it.  
  
"Darling, what's wrong?" she asked, her eyes full of concern. "But never mind, tell me later, I want an update on the mission."  
  
I sighed. Just like mother - the job comes before everything else.  
  
"Well, I've managed to find out tons about them, the Digidestined, I mean, lots more than from the updates I've been getting. They've always been a step or two behind," I paused and enjoyed the way in which my mother's face soured.  
  
"You were always at the top of everything, Sora, I would put nothing past you," she said, and then smiled. "Everything going ok?"  
  
"Um..." I hesitated. Did I really have to let her know? There was no way to get away with it, but at least she wouldn't worry an extra week for me.  
  
"Sora? Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"... It's nothing important, mom, just. can't wait to get home," I finished lamely, and then realized just how much I wanted to go back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, so maybe I didn't reveal *everything*... but what did you think? Personally, I was a little bit unsure of how this chapter turned out. So I would really like to hear your suggestions/comments/anything! I love hearing from you guys!! Please review!! I love reviews! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

I Meet the Digidestined  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: First off, a big thank you to all the people who read and reviewed my story!! ^_^  
  
Joey's Girl - thanks for reading everything!!! ^^ Hope you continue to read this.  
  
Aolani - thanks for reading!  
  
In my opinion, this is kind of an odd chapter... it's funny in some aspects (or at least funnier than my other chapters) I don't know what's gotten into me, but I had to get rid of my writers block, so I just started typing, and this is what came out. Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: This is a Sorato, so there are hints in this chapter. Also this is a re-write of the show, so some things that happen are identical, while I changed some of the stuff around.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. (I'm tired of making it sound more animated... gomen, it's pretty early in the morning too.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I got home after my failed chance to tell my mother, and a hesitant goodbye from Biyomon. The Digidestined were meeting at Jou's apartment, and I couldn't afford to be late. Jou and Tai came by to pick me up in Jou's brother's car later that evening. I couldn't wait to get there, and see Matt again. Tai and Jou were chatting, and I was only half-listening. It was already dark outside, and Jou seemed impatient to get home.  
  
When we arrived, everyone was already there. I searched the room for Matt, but apparently, he wasn't here yet. It was nine o'clock, and he still hasn't shown up. I started to worry a little, but assured myself that he will come any minute.  
  
Izzy was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I've got to call it a night. Big test tomorrow, you know," he looked meaningfully at Tai, who shared Physics with him. Tai laughed.  
  
"Someone's got to stay here and protect the younger kids, right?" he smirked, getting a glare from Kari. Izzy shook his head.  
  
"I'm going. Good luck you guys."  
  
He turned and opened the door, almost colliding with the breathless Yamato.  
  
"Hey everyone," he almost panted, and when our eyes met, he blushed. I gave him a questioning look, and he looked away.  
  
"Geez, man, you should watch where you're going," a very flustered Izzy mumbled, sliding past him.  
  
"Sorry..." Matt laughed slightly, and closed the door after the retreating boy.  
  
"Rehearsal running late?" Taichi handed him a glass of coke as the blonde passed by him.  
  
"I guess," Matt replied, sipping on the drink, and glancing at me. "Where's he going?" he gestured to the closed door, meaning Izzy.  
  
"You know how he is about tests," Jou piped in. "He went home to study, I bet."  
  
"Something you should be doing more often, eh, Jou? Then you won't have to go to summer school!" Davis laughed at his own joke, only to be rewarded by stares from everyone present. During the uncomfortable silence, his gaze shifted between Kari's annoyed expression, TK's smirking one, everybody else's nonchalant ones, and Jou's hurt one.  
  
The sound of shattering glass jolted everyone out of whatever they were doing, causing them to look at the now smashed window. A giant spider was hanging in mid-air, slowly swinging inside the room. Once all of the mass was in, the digimon transformed into a human shape.  
  
"Arukenimon!" the younger kids chorused, and got up from wherever they were sitting.  
  
"So that's where you little twerps been hiding!" she bellowed, and then turned back into her true form.  
  
"I can't believe we're stuck here without our digimon!" Kari wailed helplessly. Everyone just stood there, staring in the face of the enormous bundle of ugliness in front of us.  
  
Why does it have to happen now? What if we won't make it out alive? Then not only would I be throwing away all those years of research and preparation for the mission, but I'll be blowing my life, hence my chances with Matt. I couldn't believe I was thinking along those lines...  
  
I had come back to help the Digidestined. But these weren't the circumstances under which they perished, spelling the end of Earth all those years ago. They died all together, in a great battle, not in an apartment, not without their digimon, and certainly not by Arukenimon's hand. Funny how I was thinking about their death, when it hasn't even occurred yet.  
  
But if they hadn't died now, then there was still hope. They must have thought of something and gotten out of this situation alive. But hadn't I changed their future by coming here and revealing Arukenimon's plans to them? Maybe it was my fault this was happening.  
  
I glanced over at Matt, and, surprised as I was, I found some comfort in finding out that he was looking at me too. We held each others gaze, as if it was the last time. It might pretty well be the last time, I added in my head.  
  
I heard a loud crash behind me, and saw what seemed like Taichi vandalizing the Kido's furniture. He ripped off the wooden legs of the chairs from the kitchen, holding them with the spikes of wood towards the evil digimon.  
  
"You freaks will never get a hold of Ken!" he screamed, taking everyone by surprise. He lunged at Arukenimon, his makeshift sword held out at arm's length in front of him. The force of his run gave the wooden stick enough power to pierce Arukenimon's purple-striped belly. The monster roared out in pain, and started thrashing around, knocking a heavily panting Taichi off his feet and flinging him to the other end of the room.  
  
Soon almost everyone in the room, with the exception of Cody (Matt insisted he was too young, earning a pout from the Digidestined-in-question), was armed with any bit of furniture that could even remotely be used as a weapon. The living room now looked as if it was hit by a hurricane.  
  
"On three! One, two, three!" Matt commanded, and everyone darted forward, following Tai's earlier example. Arukenimon wiggled around, trying to shake me off, along with Davis, who held on firmly to one of her legs. Matt arrived with a huge iron frying pan, and used it to knock Arukenimon on her back. The younger kids used pieces of glass to stab at her body if she ever came close to turning the right way up.  
  
"We have to push her off," Matt told Jou and me, looking over the body of the digimon, still struggling to stand up, out of the window.  
  
"I'm not touching it," Jou protested loudly, and Matt shook his head.  
  
"Let's just do this thing, okay?" I walked up to Arukenimon, and, to prove my point, I started shoving, careful to avoid her flailing limbs. Matt helped me, and even Jou, who was a little reluctant at first, carefully prodded with his foot. Arukenimon inched closer and closer to the edge of the window that she broke into, and then, with one last scream, she fell over. I watched as she flew down and disappeared into the dark. The soft thud let us know when she landed on the concrete below.  
  
"Think she's dead?" Jou asked fearfully, stepping cautiously over the broken glass.  
  
"Your apartment isn't high up enough," Matt told him. "But it should keep her out for a while."  
  
I surveyed Yolei, Davis, Ken, Kari and TK still clutching onto the glass bits.  
  
"You guys okay?" I asked gently. They nodded. Cody came out of his hiding place behind the couch, but undoubtedly having witnessed the entire fight.  
  
"I guess I should tell you guys," I said, when everyone walked out into the center of the room. "Arukenimon and Mummymon aren't the real enemies."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's it. It's kind of like the show, I know, but with a few modifications ^_~ Please review and tell me what you think! ^^ Next chapter should be a little more eventful. 


End file.
